Pride, Prejudice and Eddie
by Yhu
Summary: -slash, AU, harsh themes- He left his lonely lover alone, who wouldn't expect him to play...
1. Hola Mama Cita!

Pride, Prejudice and Eddie   
  
Rating: R for sex in later chapters, and sexual situations   
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Summary: An AU fic based on the prejudice and overly american angle crap they have as Bradshaw angle on Smackdown!- Bradshaw is a wealthy buisness man who leaves his lover at home when a certain repair man comes to fix the out door hot tub... *slash*   
  
Chapter One: Hola Mama Cita!  
  
He smiled down at his pretty blonde lover, as he ran his hand through the beautiful golden tresses. "Mm. I'm so sorry baby... But I got to go, there's a big broker meeting up in New York city."   
  
Chris frowned softly as he watched Bradshaw leave the bedside he had been sitting on to finish getting a bag put   
  
together."You never spend any time with me!" He whined throwing himself back down on the bed. "I don't know why I married you... You saw me more when I didn't live with   
  
you..."   
  
"Well baby, I wish I could take you with me. But... That's hard to do. I need you here at the moment to keep things on the ball. And I hired a mexican repair man to fix the tank in the hot tub outside. Watch to make sure he doesn't steal anything. You know how those people have such sticky fingers. One painting would finance a whole family of illegal aliens into the country."   
  
Chris rolled his eyes slightly as he toyed with the sheets on the bed. "I'm sure this guy won't steal anything."   
  
"It must be nice to be from a country that has really no illegal aliens trying to escape in all of the time."   
  
"Nah, all we have to worry about is you Americans," Chris rolled out of the large bed and went over to the wardrobe. He pulled out a shirt black kimono style robe, throwing it on.   
  
"Don't joke like that baby, it ain't funny." Bradshaw growled gently. "I'll see you in a week."   
  
"Bye John." Chris muttered in a huff. Obviously Bradshaw could say what ever the hell he pleased when it came to any country, but he couldn't say anything bad about Americans.   
  
It was hot that morning. Chris glanced down to the pool below and licked his lips a little. A nice swim would be just what he needed to cool off.   
  
~Outside~  
  
Eddie Gurerro pulled out infront of the large Texan mansion in a repair van. He rubbed his hands together eagerly- With a house that big, there had to be some kind of valuables inside worth the trouble of taking.   
  
He pulled out a tool box from the back walking toward the the large mansion. He had heard about this place... The guy that lived here was a real piece of a work. Eddie knocked on the door, instantly smiling. It'd be a pleasure to steal from this place.   
  
"Hola le! Anyone in there?!" He called after five minutes had passed. Eddie shrugged and tried the knob. The door swung slowly open leading way into a giant foyer. "Come on, this is too much!" He cried and looked up at the vaulted ceilings. "This is great, boy would I ever like to live here..."   
  
A splash came from outside catching Eddie's attention. So he wasn't completely alone- That was okay. He walked out to the large backyard where a huge two level pool complete with a waterfall happened to be. A giant gazeebo with a hot tub in it was off to the left. "Hola le! Where are you?!"   
  
Chris resurfaced gasping for air. "Hi! Are you the repair man?" He asked moving his sopping wet locks to the side.   
  
"Si, ese..." Eddie said and bent down by the pool side. "My name is Eddie. Eddie Gurerro."   
  
"Chris Jericho." He grinned softly. "It's nice to meet you..."   
  
"You too... You want a hand out of the pool?" Eddie asked as offered his hand to the blonde.   
  
"Please."   
  
Eddie grabbed Chris by the hand, helping the dripping wet blonde out of the water. His jaw nearly dropped to the terracotta floor tiles as he took in the beautiful site of Chris. His nude body was so well toned and curved... His skin looked so beautifully, kissably soft, accented by the his pretty long blonde hair. "You... You... Are... mucho bonito, mama cita..." He whispered crushing his lips to Chris's hand.   
  
Chris blushed softly. "Mm, I don't know what that means but I like it a whole lot."   
  
"I said you are very beautiful..."   
  
"As I said before, I liked it very, very much... Can you get me that towel on the chair please? I'd like to dry off a little."   
  
Eddie nearly stumbled over his own feet trying to walk over to the beach chair. He grabbed the towel and began to hand him it. When Chris reached out to take it, he pulled it away with a coy smile on his face.   
  
"Eddie, come on." Chris protested trying to snag the towel back.  
  
"Besame." Eddie held it behind his back, dancing out of Chris's reach every time he tried to reach for it.   
  
"What's Be-sa-me mean?"  
  
"Kiss me- por favor." He grinned and dodged again.   
  
"Why didn't you just ask me first?" Chris looped his arms around his neck. He pressed his lips against Eddie's, moaning softly.   
  
Eddie pulled him tightly to his chest, the water from Chris's soaking wet body dampening his uniform. He bit the blonde's bottom lip gently as he smirked. "Mm you are perfect, mami."   
  
"No I'm not. I'm cheating on my husband right now."   
  
Eddie pulled back. "You're married?"  
  
"Unhappily, of course. My husband is a racist bastard who never touches me anymore..." Chris said in a bitter tone. "You're the first one whose kissed me in six months. Still think I'm perfect?"  
  
Eddie slipped his hands down to cup the wet, round flesh of Chris's firm buttocks. "Of course. Even more so."   
  
"That's kind of you to say Mister Eddie." Chris said coyly.   
  
"Pienso que encontré lo que deseo robar..." Eddie murmured as he placed tiny kisses along Chris's graceful neck. 'I think I know what I want to steal, and it's you baby.' He thought to himself as he toyed with some of the wet tendrils of Chris's mane.   
  
"And what does that mean..."  
  
"I said 'It's going to take a long time to fix that water heater.'"  
  
"Ohh.. And you didn't even go over to look at it yet."   
  
Eddie glanced over to the hot tub, stared at it for a few moments, then turned back Chris. "There I looked."   
  
"What a professional."   
  
"Play before work, always and forever." Eddie leaned against Chris's toned frame inhaleing in his sweet scent. "Mm. Why don't you show me to this husband-of-yours-bedroom, mami..."  
  
TBC 


	2. Jericho's Betrayl

Pride, Prejudice and Eddie   
  
Rating: R for sex in later chapters, and sexual situations   
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Summary: An AU fic based on the prejudice and overly american angle crap they have as Bradshaw angle on Smackdown!- Bradshaw is a wealthy buisness man who leaves his lover at home when a certain repair man comes to fix the out door hot tub... *slash*   
  
AN: Damn it! -sigh- I accidently had this under G. It's really R *blush* sorry ^_^  
  
~  
  
Chapter 2: Dos hermanos  
  
Hot kisses were placed along the muscles of Chris's graceful neck as he was laid in bed by Eddie.   
  
"Mami, this bed is huge..." Eddie murmured as he rolled on next to Chris. "Mm, I like I like."  
  
"Me or the bed?" Chris asked as he moved onto his side.   
  
Eddie's breath graced across the blonde's lips before he claimed them in a firey kiss. "What do you think..?"  
  
"I like, I like." Chris's fingers quickly unzipped the front of Eddie's blue coveral uniform. He pulled off the soft white tee shirt he was wearing underneath, running his hands all over his sculpted chest. Bradshaw's body was once great like Eddie's but over the years it had fallen into a state of supreme disrepair. But he was his husband, lumpy and saggy as he was.   
  
Eddie watched Chris's soft, silky hands ghost around his chest as if he had never felt anyone with muscles before.   
  
"You like what you see, mama cita?"   
  
"Yes... You're so built Eddie..."   
  
"I like to impress my clients." He grinned climbing on top of Chris. "Poor little house wives left alone by their husbands need the comfort of latino heat!"   
  
Chris laughed pulling Eddie down close. "Is that what you call it?"   
  
"Si, mami... Do you think you're ready?" He asked biting at the soft flesh of Chris's neck. His fingers toyed with the tight ring of muscle between the sweet sprawl of Chris's shapely legs.   
  
"Oh god, yes!"  
  
( parts removed do to sexual content)   
  
Chris lay exhausted and very sticky beside a very happy Eddie. "That was... Amazing Eddie..."   
  
"Glad you liked it, mami. I aim to please when I come to repair..." He ran his hands through the blonde's beautiful soft hair gently. Eddie wrapped his arm around Chris's waist pulling him close. He continually stroked his hair, running it over his fingers, enjoying the silken tresses, the sweet smell, and enjoying listening to him purr in response.   
  
"My husband never touches me anymore. It's always work, work, work."   
  
Eddie frowned kissing Chris's head. "Then he is a bigger fool than I thought he was. He leaves you here all alone, and never touches you to boot?! I don't think so. If you were my husband I doubt we would ever leave the bedroom..."   
  
Chris smiled kissing Eddie's collar bone. "That's a nice thought."   
  
"It is, isn't it... Hey, is this your husband, mami?" Eddie picked up an expensive looking wooden frame that was resting on the bedside. It was indeed of Bradshaw, wearing a black suit and obnoxious looking white cowboy hat. "He looks like a ass."   
  
"Yeah... If he were here, he'd tell you how much the hat, suit, shoes, and personalized underwear cost. To John, everything has a price on it."   
  
"Even you?"  
  
Chris gave him a soft look, hugging Eddie tightly. "I don't want to talk about it."   
  
"Okay Chris." Eddie said as he sat up and got out of bed. "We don't have to if you don't want to."   
  
"Where are you going?" Chris asked as he shifted to lay on his side watching Eddie put on his disguarded khakis.   
  
"Not very far." Eddie started over for the mahogany closet doors. He opened them up and began to thumb through the expensive looking fabrics. He pulled out a huge red robe with gold embroidery on it. "Is this yours?" He asked eyeing the robe with a slightly digusted face.   
  
"No, that's John's."  
  
"Of course. You must wear more dainty things, things that fit your beautiful form." He threw on the robe and tied it shut. Three big gold letters -JBL- stretched across the lapel. Eddie grabbed a big white cowboy hat and cuban cigar from the top self of the closet too before turning around to face Chris. "How do I look?"   
  
Chris giggled and looked over. "Oh so sexy."  
  
Eddie cleared his throat a little. "Well, I'm just a big stupid hick-" He began achooling his voice into a Texan accent. "I can't even remember my own got dang name! I need it sewn on to all my clothes. Why, I have such a problem with the old rememberin' process that anything over three little letters'll make my head hurt!" He paused to watch Chris roll around on the bed in hysterics before continuing. "And to make matters worse, I buy everything ten times bigger than it has to be to make up for things I can't buy!" He said pointing down to his crotch. "No wonder why my pretty little husband ran off with that handsome latino repair man!"   
  
Chris held onto his sides as he cracked up. When he finally settled down, he sighed. "Eddie... Come over here."   
  
Eddie smiled and flopped down next to him again. He played with the cigar as he pulled Chris up closer to him. "You know... I kind of like being a hick Texan. You get a big hat, goofy robes, expensive cigars... and a beauty on your arm."  
  
"Well I wouldn't know anything about being a hick Texan, Eddie. I'm from Canada."   
  
"You like hockey?"   
  
Chris punched Eddie in the arm. "Yes! Stupid question, ese."   
  
Eddie gave him an amused look, then snapped upward when he heard the door bell ring. "Are you expecting company?"  
  
He paled softly. "Oh yeah, I forgot... My two brothers! Adam and Christian..."  
  
"Are they as beautiful as you?" He asked as Chris pulled on some clothing from his closet. "Mm, take your time mami! I like you naked."  
  
"Ha ha, thanks. And I don't know, they're my brothers! I don't look at them like that..."  
  
Eddie pulled on his clothing too and held open the door for him. "Do you think they'll like me?"   
  
"Probably not. They're the type that would find me seeking the attention of repairmen and help in exchange for my absentee husband a horrific act."  
  
"We all have relatives we're not proud of, mami."  
  
"Yeah, well this was my fault. They never were like this before I married a rich man..."  
  
Eddie watched Chris walk down the stairs and out of sight. He wanted to meet his family- get to know them. Even if they were undesirable people. He knew if he had a chance then he could win them over... 


	3. Three Canadians, a Lucky Latino, and a C...

Pride, Prejudice and Eddie   
  
Rating: R for sex in later chapters, and sexual situations   
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Summary: An AU fic based on the prejudice and overly american angle crap they have as Bradshaw angle on Smackdown!- Bradshaw is a wealthy buisness man who leaves his lover at home when a certain repair man comes to fix the out door hot tub... slash   
  
AN: I figured a little more insight into what Bradshaw's up to in New York would be fun to include.... Things get a little more complicated for Chris as his brothers try to move on HIS repairman.   
  
Chapter 3: Three Canadians, a Lucky Latino, and a Cowboy Stripper   
  
Chris, Christian, and Adam were sitting out on the deck together, drinking down a few glasses of festive looking drinks.   
  
"So John's out of town, hm?" Christian asked as he played with the umbrella. "You doing any playing?"  
  
"No." Chris lied between his teeth. "I've been a good little boy, little brother."   
  
Christian wrinkled his nose at that. "I ain't little, Chris. I'm taller than you."   
  
"And I'm taller than the both of you, so hush up." Adam grinned and shook his head.   
  
"Pardon me, Mr. Layfield... I just want to tell you that your bedroom bathroom sink is all fixed." Eddie said as he placed the wrench in his back pocket, as if he had actually came from fixing something.   
  
Chris gave him an odd look at first before he realized what Eddie was doing. He was covering his tracks. "Oh.. Thank you. Are you going to fix the hot tub today too?"  
  
"Well that depends. Do you want me to come back tomorrow..?"  
  
"I would, I'm sure I can find something for you to fix- This place is in need of a good handyman. My husband is never around after all..." Chris smiled as he watched Eddie smile knowingly at him.   
  
"Si, I'll come back tomorrow to help you with other things that need... work..."  
  
Chris kept in a giggle and nodded. "Oh yes, you're so good with your hands Eddie. I'll make SURE I find something for you to handle."   
  
Eddie grinned and gave Chris a longing look as he made his way over to the hot tub.   
  
Adam and Christian stared at their oldest brother skeptically.   
  
"He's cute..." Christian said watching Chris's face closely.   
  
"Didn't notice." Chris smiled cheerfully as he sipped his drink. "I guess he is, kinda. If you like latino men."   
  
"Well then... I guess he's fair game! Come on, Christian!" Adam tugged on his younger brother's sleeve. "Let's go see how good Eddie's hands are. I want a strong man's hands on my body again... A working man, a blue collar man..."   
  
Chris felt a twinge of jealousy course through his veins. "Adam, may I remind you that you happen to be married to John's stock broker, Hunter? Or did you forget..."  
  
Adam pouted and wrinkled his nose at Chris. "Your point? Christian's married to Kane- the toughest corperate lawyer in the business... And he's already over there talking to him. God Chris, you know our husbands aren't around to take care of our needs... Yours never is. I don't see why you haven't jumped on him and begged him for it by now!"  
  
"Adam... Please... Don't bother Eddie!" Chris begged holding onto his brother's arm tightly.   
  
"You... must really want that hot tub fixed..."  
  
"It's not about the hot tub." Chris finally said as he looked up to the taller man. "Please..."   
  
Adam softened. "Okay Chris... I think I see what you're getting at... Does he do a good job?"  
  
"Yes, very much so..." Chris blushed and turned away.  
  
"I see. Let's go pry Christian off his arm before poor Eddie looses circulation."   
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
"I love this..." Bradshaw said as he puffed on his cigar. "Being away from the old ball and chain... He wants me to hold him and make love to him. I'm sorry but who else is going to go on exclusive 'business' trips?"   
  
Kane put out his and ordered another beer from the cocktail waitress wearing a virtually gone skirt. "Mine always whines. I mean ALWAYS whines. About anything... You don't buy me enough clothing, I want this, I want that..."  
  
"I hear ya." Hunter said with a curt nod. "Mine's always going on about me not being at any of his little competitions. Can I help it that I'm a busy man? No."   
  
The three continued to complain about the men they married- all but one. The most powerful man, Bradshaw's boss frowned softly at them. He knew all three men had no right to complain. All their mates wanted was some attention- Attention from three foolish men, blinded by wealth.   
  
Bradshaw turned to his boss with a wistful look on his face. "Mark, you are so lucky my friend."   
  
"I told you Layfield, you call me Mr. Calloway. I'm your boss, not your friend. And I'm tired of you three and your whining! You all have beautiful, loving, men who only want your attention..."   
  
Kane sat back in his chair and eyed Mark. "Well maybe if you'd quit the creppy after hours gothic thing, you'd have a husband too. I gave that up when I was 30. How old are you now, brother?"  
  
"Shut up Kane." Mark growled.   
  
"What, are you going to bring home some little gothy chick back to San Antonio?" Hunter asked teasingly. "The great Mark Calloway with a dead girl or guy on his arm to match his personality..."  
  
Bradshaw, still slightly miffed from Mark's comment before, decided to step in. "Hey- The only reason I suggested this place was because of the entertainment. Which is about to begin..."  
  
Mark shook his head. He didn't like be a participant in such sleaze. It was beneath him...  
  
"THE COBRA IS PROUD TO PRESENT STRAIGHT FROM SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS..."  
  
"Local boy." Hunter noted situating himself in his chair a little better to watch the show.  
  
"...NEW YORK'S FAVORITE COWBOY, THE HEARTBREAK KID SHAWN MICHAELS!!"   
  
Mark decided to turn his head as music started to play. Not even his own brother knew that his fellow goths did not turn him on... He rolled his eyes when he heard the hooting and cat calls coming from his associates.   
  
"Oh yeah baby, come shake that American ass over here!" Bradshaw called holding up a fist full of fifties high in the air.   
  
Mark glanced over curiously at the runway. His jaw dropped. There was the most beautiful being in the universe. Blondish brown hair cascading wildly down and around his shoulders, crystaline blue eyes, and a body so sweet it couldn't be true. "What beauty..."  
  
"Oh yeah, oh yeah... Come here my little Texas honey..." Bradshaw hooted as Shawn climbed down the runway. He placed his big hands on his hips."Fuck yeah..."   
  
"You wanna see something really special..." Shawn cooed seductively as he played with the opening of his leather chaps.  
  
"Ohhhh you betcha baby..."   
  
Before anyone blinked Bradshaw was on his back with a cowboy boot foot print on his face and the fifties fluttering down around him. "Creep." Shawn mumbled as he climbed back to finish his routine.   
  
Mark smiled for the first time all night. He definately liked this one. He was hot, graceful, and strangely dignified for his... career choice.... He watched Shawn dance- Hypnotised by his fluid movements as he dropped clothing as if they were extensions of his own body- Too amazing to stop, to blink, to breathe. Mark touched his heart as if to check to see if it was still beating.   
  
"That little ungreatful bastard..." Bradshaw hissed as he cracked his jaw back into place. He waited for Shawn to parade to the back before reaching out to grab his ankle. Shawn tumbled to the runway, landing hard on his elbows.   
  
Mark stood up and knocked the table to the ground with one swipe of his arm. He grabbed him by his neck and hoisted him up in the air by the neck. "APOLOGIZE..." He whispered dangerously.   
  
"Bu-But Mr. Calloway..."   
  
"APOLOGIZE."   
  
Bradshaw turned his head to look at Shawn, whom was still on the ground holding his wrist. "Sorry." He squeaked and then was uncermoniously dropped to the ground.   
  
Shawn stood up shakily, smiling to Mark. He mouthed a 'thank you' to him before making his way to the back. 


	4. Muchas Mama Citas

Pride, Prejudice and Eddie   
  
Rating: R for sex in later chapters, and sexual situations   
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Summary: An AU fic based on the prejudice and overly american angle crap they have as Bradshaw angle on Smackdown!- Bradshaw is a wealthy buisness man who leaves his lover at home when a certain repair man comes to fix the out door hot tub... slash   
  
Chapter 4- Muchos Mama Citas!  
  
Chris sighed. He didn't like this. Eddie was HIS latino repairman. Not Christian's. Not Adam's. They had no right to be in this hot tub with them. But oh well. He sighed making sure HE was the only one on Eddie's lap.   
  
"So Eddie... What's it like being a repairman..?" Christian asked cuddling up to the latino's side.   
  
"Well..." Eddie began shifting Chris around in his lap. "It's a family business. My brother and his son and I repair everything from cars to sinks. But that can't be interesting to you mamis..."  
  
"No, we like to hear this kind of stuff!" Adam said eagerly. "Our dad worked at a bowling alley and our mom was a cashier..."   
  
Eddie's eyes grew wide. "You mamis came from blue collar roots?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Chris said quickly before his brothers could speak. "We're from Manitoba, Canada."  
  
"But how did you end up here?" Eddie asked the puzzling look on his face not leaving- only deepening.   
  
"It would have never happened if not for that snow storm..." Adam began, cutting off Chris.   
  
"Hey ass clown, I should be telling the story here- Not you!"  
  
Christian pulled on Chris's hair and stuck his tongue at him. "Uhhh no, Adam tells stories better than you. You leave out all the important stuff!"  
  
"Arggh fine." Chris pouted. He wanted to tell his lover his story, but Christian was right- Adam could tell it better.   
  
"We were all working at the local Hilton. Chris had just got out of college, I was in the middle of it, and Christian had just started. It was a good job for us. We could work together, joke, and just have a good time. Then one day, in the dead of winter, an important business meeting was held in the confrence room. Alot of important businesses held meetings in our hotel- it was the best and most classy in town. Though why they picked to have a confrence in the middle of January is beyond me. The snow had piled up to extreme heights, and we were both worried that we'd loose Chris in the snow drifts again. It was also no uncommon occurance to loose power in the hotel during such a storm. No big deal- they'd just keep us inside, we'd spend the night..."  
  
- Three years ago, Manitoba Canada-   
  
"I wanted to go home tonight..." Christian whined as he looked out the window at the snow covered landscape.   
  
"...I know how you feel. Mom was supposed to make blueberry pie..."  
  
Chris made a face at his two younger brothers. "Aw, no biggie. Like mom won't save us pie... We get to spend the night in a four star hotel, so don't complain!"  
  
Christian grinned a little. "We all know why you're excited Chris. With all those rich men in the board room, we can see the dollar signs lighting up your eyes from here."  
  
"I'm not like that." Chris muttered quietly.   
  
"He's in the money, he's in the money! He just might make it after all! If he makes it with one of them." Christian sang and then dodged a blow from Chris. "Oh calm down! I'm just trying to have fun with my big brother."  
  
"Yeah, at my expense." Chris grumbled. "I'm going to go take this tray up the board room. Wether or not you two are going to do what you were assigned to do, I could care less." He ignored the rest of the calls and hoots from his younger siblings- He didn't have the time.   
  
Chris smoothed down his hair, flicking it back over his shoulders. He should look presentable anyway- one of them MIGHT be single. Was it a crime to date a rich, powerful man? No. But accoding to Christian and Adamn it was. The blonde gave a soft knocking on the door. "Sorry to interupt... The hotel has sent up complimentary tea to warm you up..."  
  
Soon enough, the door opened. Chris made his way in, smiling nervously to all the people inside. They were a daunting sea of business suits and prim hair cuts. He felt slightly out of his league. Especially when he eyed the near seven foot tall man at the head of the board table. Chris shivered- he was creepy.   
  
"Boy! You there. I want a cup of that tea."  
  
Chris wrinkled his nose a little. What did he look like? A waiter? Maybe he'd get a tip... rich Texans were good tippers- at least he assumed they were. "Sure, sir."   
  
This man was big too- with broad, strong shoulders and a thick weavy head of golden hair. Chris immediately thought of the traditional cowboy... "Come on boy, I haven't got all day."   
  
"Oh now come on, Bradshaw. Leave the kid alone. He's just trying to do his job."  
  
Chris quickened his pace a little, but in his fast pace he neglected his way. He tripped on a bit of the carpet that was sticking up- effectively spilling hot tea all over Bradshaw. "Oh my- I'm so sorry sir!"  
  
"You horrible little..." Bradshaw growled hauling him out of the room.  
  
-  
  
"Shoot!" Chris muttered getting out of the hot tub. "The phone's ringing- I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Eddie watched Chris leave- frowning at the smaller blonde. Something was up...  
  
"Hello?" Chris asked as he leaned up against the sandstone wall of the hallway. He twirled the phone cord in his fingers idly as water ran down his body- pooling at his feet.   
  
"Hi Chris honey!"   
  
The blonde froze when he felt Eddie's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back against him. "Hey John..."  
  
"Baby, you don't sound so happy..."  
  
Eddie smirked, biting and nipping at Chris's neck happily.   
  
"Oh, I'm happy..." Chris surpressed a giggle as Eddie moved his hands down his torso slowly. "What are you doing?"   
  
"I'm at the hotel." John lied through his teeth- they were still at the strip club. "I need your help. Mark met a... a dancer. He went to go see him now- He's probably going to want to bring him back-"  
  
"Mark found some one?" Chris asked incrediously. "So soon? And... bringing him back too?"  
  
"See that's the thing... We maybe late because of it. He might want to stay and woo this man. When we do get home.. Get a party ready to welcome him. I'll call you later, okay?"  
  
"Okay John!"  
  
"I love you, baby."  
  
Chris moaned a little as Eddie's fingers played with the base of his spine. "You too." He whispered and hung up.   
  
"Was that him, mami?"  
  
The blonde nodded and rested his head on Eddie's shoulder. "Yes..."  
  
"What else happened..? I want to hear you tell it, Chrissy." Eddie murmured into Chris's graceful neck.  
  
"Okay, just let me throw out my brothers first."  
  
TBC 


	5. What's Yours is Mine

Pride, Prejudice and Eddie   
  
Rating: R for sex in later chapters, and sexual situations   
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Summary: An AU fic based on the prejudice and overly american angle crap they have as Bradshaw angle on Smackdown!- Bradshaw is a wealthy buisness man who leaves his lover at home when a certain repair man comes to fix the out door hot tub... slash  
  
Chapter 5- What's yours is mine  
  
"Come in!" Shawn called from inside his dressing room.   
  
Mark opened the door slowly, peering in at his own personal venus. Shawn was sitting on the stool, wearing a short zebra print robe. It looked like satin from where Mark was standing. And it also looked dangerously short, coming only to Shawn's upper thigh.   
  
"Hey you're that guy!" Shawn exclaimed, standing up. "Thank you for what you did for me, back there. Come on in!"  
  
"I'm sorry for my stupid worker's actions. He thinks anyone he wants should bow down to him. It makes me so damn angry!"  
  
"Aw, hey... Don't get mad." Shawn said standing on tip toes to stroke the sides of Mark's face. "A lot of people think I should bow down to them. But next to none stick up for me. I really can't- It's bad for business. So... Why did you come back here?"  
  
"Because I..." Mark stopped, letting Shawn touch his face, enjoying the soft feel of his skin. "I wanted to apologize. You deserve so much more than putting up with guys like him."  
  
"No I don't." Shawn said quietly. "I never went to college, I'm not smart enough. This is all I can do to earn money."  
  
"That's not true. I would hire you." Mark said honestly.  
  
"To do what...?"  
  
"To be my advisor. I need a new personal assistant. You seem like you're a good person. A very kind, personable man whom I'd love to associate myself with."   
  
"Really... So this is like my interview then?" Shawn asked as he stood back a bit and crossed his arms.   
  
"Yes, as weird of a place as this is for one..."  
  
"Then I should show you what I got then, huh?"  
  
Mark nodded. What he thought was Shawn would give him a list of places that he had worked at... But...  
  
Shawn gave him a coy look, untieing the front of his robe slowly, letting the satiny material pool around his feet. He was naked, bareing just a smile. "How do I look so far?"  
  
"Beautiful." Mark rasped. He reached out and grabbed Shawn by the arm, pulling him flush against his body.   
  
Shawn smiled tilting his head back and pouting his pretty lips. "Kiss me, mystery man.."   
  
Mark bent his head down and kissed Shawn's perfect lips, sliding his tongue across them. He plunged his tongue down into the hot depth of the smaller man's mouth, reveling in the taste of him.  
  
The blonde moaned in his mouth breaking away from him. He took him by the wrists and pulled him down to the ground. He wrapped his legs around Mark's waist. "Mmm..."   
  
Mark slid his hands down the backs of his thighs... He watched the blonde man squirm a little, looking up at him with smoking blue eyes. "You are so beautiful. I think I will tell you at least a hundred more times tonight."   
  
"I don't mind.. I think you mean it when you tell me it. Everyone says it- but they never mean it. Not like you..."  
  
Mark touched Shawn's face gently. "I can not do this with you here. I don't want it to feel cheap."  
  
Shawn blinked up at him confused. "Cheap?" Usually on the dressing room floor was where he did this sort of business.   
  
"Will you let me take you out on a date?" Mark asked kissing his hands.  
  
"Yes.. Yes, I will... If you tell me one thing."   
  
"Of course." Mark said and smiled. "My name is Mark Calloway."  
  
"Mu-Muh... Mark Calloway?!" Shawn stammered. "The multi-billionare head of Calloway Industries?! Supporter and builder of Calloway Hall? The same Mark Calloway who donated a chain of libraries across the country?! Oh my god, I had no idea you'd be so handsome!"  
  
Mark actually blushed at that. He had no idea Shawn knew what he did. "Yes, that's me. Will you still go out with me?"  
  
"I was ready to have sex with you right here on the floor..." He smiled and sat up. "So I think I'm okay with going on a date with you..."   
  
"I'm glad..." Mark smiled. "I'll meet you here tomorrow at 7." He pulled him up carefully, kissing Shawn softly on the lips.   
  
"Make it 11, I get out then."  
  
"Alright... Good bye, my dear..."  
  
Shawn blushed a little when Mark kissed his hands a few more times. "Good bye..."  
  
When the big man finally stepped out of the back room, Bradshaw, Kane and Hunter were waiting.  
  
"So where is he?" Hunter asked craneing his neck over to look and see if the little blonde Texan was coming out of the back.   
  
"We're going on a date tomorrow." Mark murmured as he walked past them and out the door. Kane followed behind his older brother, grabbing him by the back of the suit coat to stop him from walking out into on coming traffic.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you?!" He shouted into Mark's ear.   
  
The tall man drew in a long breath, gazing up into the night sky with a far off look in his eyes. "..I'm not sure. I feel so warm inside, and I don't know why..."   
  
-  
  
The next evening, it was around ten. Shawn wasn't supposed to be dancing that day- it was his turn to work the floor. He wore a pair of blue jeans, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. He looked hot and delectable... And almost totally irresistable- especially with that gorgeous smirk.   
  
Hunter was watching him... He knew better than to go after any of Mark's love interests... But this was different. This was Shawn's job... "Hey! Hey you!!" He called out waving a fist full of money.   
  
"Hey there big spender..." Shawn grinned slauntering over to him. "Those for me?" He asked coyly, running his fingers up Hunter's chest.   
  
"Yeah baby, if you do a good job... I want you to dance for me."   
  
"Sure thing." Shawn smiled again, straddling Hunter's legs. "You want it dirty...?" He said playing and twirling Hunter's hair. "You want me to ride your cock...?" He whispered, putting his hands on his upper thighs and leaning over.   
  
"No no no... I want to see your ass."  
  
Shawn nodded. "Mmm... Okay.." He turned around and put his hands on his knees. He started shaking his ass from side to side slowly.   
  
"Yes... Like that... Slower baby, real slow..." Hunter growled groaning as Shawn did exactly what he told him to. Adam did not have an ass like this... This... This was perfection in blue jeans. He reached out and grabbed Shawn's ass with his big hands, squeezing the ample flesh.   
  
Shawn stopped snapping his head up in surprise. "Hey- No touching, pal!"  
  
"I'll give you an extra hundred. Give me a break here! My lover's got no ass. Not like this..." Hunter murmured running his fingers down the curves of Shawn's ass.   
  
"Su-Sure, okay..."   
  
Hunter smirked at him, then returned to nuzzling the flesh with face. He kissed and bit each cheek gently, loving how Shawn jumped with each touch.   
  
"H-Hey.. Come on..."   
  
"Another fifty."   
  
Shawn needed to pay his rent, so he gave a slight nod. He burried his face in Hunter's knees, his legs shaking as he tried to support himself. But it was getting increasingly difficult with Hunter ravishing his ass like he was.   
  
"Yes... So beautiful..." He murmured running a finger down the seam that ran down the cleft of Shawn's ass. He licked his lips, running his tongue down the seam.   
  
"Oh my god!" Shawn shouted.   
  
"Yeah, I'm your god baby..."   
  
"Aren't you married?" Came a cool, very quiet, but stern voice.   
  
"Mark..?" Hunter asked looking up slowly at the big man standing behind him. "H-had no idea you were back there..."   
  
Mark twisted his fingers in Hunter's long blonde hair and yanked his head back as far as it would go. "Call your Adam, Helmsley. Or I'll call him instead..."   
  
"Alright, alright." Hunter muttered tapping Shawn's ass with the palm of his hand. "Get up sweet heart..."   
  
Shawn stood up giving Hunter a cool look. "My money, Mr. Grabby Hands?" He said extending his hand.   
  
"Give me a hug baby."  
  
Shawn rolled his eyes but decided to do it anyway.  
  
Hunter slid his arms around his waist, slipping a hand down into the back of Shawn's pants. He gripped the round flesh tightly, then put the money inside of his thong. "I'll be back for another round later." He smirked stepping back to let his eyes roll up and down the length of his body.   
  
"Whatever."   
  
As Hunter walked away, Mark extended a long leg and tripped the blonde. He landed with a thud, knocking the wind out of him.   
  
"I'm giving you a pay cut." Mark hissed stepping on his back.   
  
"For what?!" Hunter asked as his boss pulled the wallet from his suit coat.   
  
"For sexually harrasing my new personal assistant." He said curtly, removing all of the money from Hunter's wallet. Mark dropped the wallet on his back with a smile. "Here you are, Shawn. Your first pay check."   
  
"Why thank you Mark!" Shawn said polietly taking the tall man's arm as they walked out the club- Shawn making sure to step all over Hunter's back. "Or shall I call you Mr. Calloway?"   
  
"Mark is just fine, my beauty."  
  
-Texas-  
  
Adam watched Eddie and Chris leave with a sigh. "It's not fair."  
  
Christian sighed too, resting his head on his older brother's shoulder. "No it's not... At least John pays some attention to him."  
  
"Yeah... our husbands do nothing for us. Just stare at Chris..." Adam grumbled. "We're better looking than him too. I bet if we got Eddie to ourselves..."  
  
"Oh come on, Adam!" Christian pouted. "Let's just give it up. We can deal with our crappy husbands for awhile..."   
  
"Easy for you to do... Your crappy husband at least has sex with you. Mine never touches me anymore. He says I'm too tall and I don't have a butt. Is it my fault I'm tall and have no ass?! He wants an open relationship, but I don't want that. I just want him..."  
  
Christian squeezed Adam's shoulder gently. "Yeah. Hunter's just a jerk... I bet Eddie's a great lover."   
  
"Well brother... There's only one way to find out..."   
  
TBC 


	6. Bradshaw's Propostion

Pride, Prejudice and Eddie   
  
Rating: R for sex in later chapters, and sexual situations   
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Summary: An AU fic based on the prejudice and overly american angle crap they have as Bradshaw angle on Smackdown!- Bradshaw is a wealthy buisness man who leaves his lover at home when a certain repair man comes to fix the out door hot tub... slash  
  
Chapter 6- Bradshaw's Proposition  
  
Eddie had guided Chris up to his and Bradshaw's bedroom. They crawled up on the big bed, the latino man opening his arms for Chris to snuggle into. The blonde gave a small sigh.   
  
"Take your time, mami." Eddie whispered into Chris's soft hair.   
  
Chris sighed and nodded, listening to Eddie's heart beat as he spoke. "I followed him out into the hallway, fearing the worst. John was a big and important man. He was also angry enough to try and hurt me and my job. I'm sure if he snapped his fingers I would have been fired."  
  
"What's your name, boy?"   
  
"Ch-Chris Jericho." Chris stammered. "I'm sorry I spilled all that coffee on your suit, b-but I tripped on the rug! I would never intentionally pour anything on my customers!"  
  
"Think you're smart, hmmm boy?"  
  
"No! I know I'm a dumb blonde, sir!"  
  
A flicker of thought went across Bradshaw's face and he smiled- a toothy grin that made the blonde feel very unsettled. "So you know your place then?"  
  
That took Chris off guard. "Yeah, I guess."   
  
"Good, people like you are what America needs, Chris."  
  
"But we're in Canada, sir." Chris said somewhat dumbly.   
  
"Ah and that really is a shame."   
  
Chris's pretty blue eyes flickered angrily. "No it's not! How dare you insult my country!"  
  
"Sh. Your place isn't to tell me what to say, it's to do as I say. You know... You are a real beauty."  
  
Chris blushed hotly and turned his head to the side. "Please..."   
  
"It's true. You've got the prettiest hair I've ever seen on a man." Bradshaw grinned reaching out to touch a lock of it. "It's so perfect."   
  
"You think so...?" Chris asked as he turned his head to look up at the taller man.   
  
"Yes. And look at these little pink lips..." Bradshaw smiled brushing his thumb over Chris's lower lip. "Completely kissable little lips..." He said licking his own.   
  
"M-Maybe I should go..." Chris whimpered. "I should go see my brothers. They're probably worried about me."   
  
He smiled and shook his head. "Why? It's your job to make sure all your customers are happy right? That's good business- and trust me, I know business." He smirked pushing him up against the wall.   
  
"Mr. Layfield..." Chris gasped.   
  
"What, are you nervous about kissing me, my little Canadian? I'm sorry, you must be put off by what a handsome man I am..."   
  
Chris burst out laughing at that. "Handsome? You're a big goon with a silly accent!" He said giggling madly at the horrified expression on the larger man's face.  
  
Bradshaw growled softly. "You little, rotten..."   
  
"I'm sorry..." He whispered and looked up at the taller man. "I didn't mean to insult you."  
  
He frowned softly to Chris. No one had ever said 'no' to him. Defeated he leaned against the wall with a pout on his face.   
  
Chris felt bad. He didn't mean to hurt this man's feelings... He walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to kiss me, Mr. Layfield."  
  
"Well I don't want to pity kiss you." Bradshaw snapped.   
  
"I mean it! If you're so good, then kiss me and prove it!"   
  
"Fine." Bradshaw turned around, pushing Chris up against the wall. He brought his lips down on the blonde's, sweeping his tongue across them.   
  
Jericho pratically melted against him, feeling flush and kind of faint. Long had it been since he was kissed, especially this well. Despite his looks, poor Jericho never really had offers to go out on dates- and only had one real boyfriend in the past.   
  
"Wow baby, that sure was VERY nice! God damn..." Bradshaw smiled running his thumb down Chris's face. "You know... I'd sure love to take a pretty young thing like you back with me to Texas. That'd be one hell of a souvineer."  
  
Chris blushed. "Please, Mr. Layfield... I really have to g back to work now!"   
  
"Alright, then I'll make sure to find you again later..."  
  
For the next few weeks, Bradshaw did keep up with his vow, and pestered Jericho till his wits ends. He was so demanding of him, never giving him a moments peace. By the end of the week, Chris had just about given up.   
  
"Okay baby..." Bradshaw began approaching the small blonde on one of his breaks.   
  
Chris sighed into the cup of coffee he was sipping out of. "...What, Mr. Layfield." He asked, no, more like demanded.   
  
"John- Or JBL what ever you prefer." He smiled toothily at him. "I really want you to come down to Texas with me. See... You and I could do a lot of good things together. You're a smart, attractive, and talented young man.. And I know that you want the money to fund that silly garage band of yours with your brothers... you can bring them down too if you want!"   
  
Chris gave a defeated sigh. "Oh fine. ...One week."   
  
Sooner than they would have liked, Christian, Adam and Chris were jet setting down to Texas- their band equipment in tow. And who met them at the Dallas airport? None other than Hunter, and Kane.  
  
"Why do we have to go here?" Christian whined quitely to Chris in the limo. "And the bald headed guy keeps looking at me all weird..."   
  
"Yeah Chris, why'd you have to drag us into your little date abroad, huh?!" Adam hissed, shooting glares to the blonde American who kept giving him looks too. "I have an X games tourny coming up, damnit! I need to practice..."  
  
"BECAUSE he said he would fund our band... And incase you two haven't noticed our crappy jobs aren't doing much of anything but cause us more stress than we need at 22, 20, and 18!"  
  
The three Americans sitting on the other side of the limo smiled- mostly a wicked looking smile- to the three Canadians as they whisered back and forth. Bradshaw did reeally think the world of Chris- hell! He had a beautiful body, thats all any one really needed right? The other two... He had brought back for his comerades that had missed the meeting due to Winnepeg's nasty winter storm.   
  
Bradshaw INSISTED that they all stay in his home- which could on average support 200 or more. And during that time, he single handedly worked on spilting the three blonde brothers up enough so Hunter and Kane could take what they wanted. Chris was not a happy man after a week had passed by.   
  
"I want to go home, John. Your friends have got my brothers acting all weird! All they seem to want to do is spend money! We haven't even practiced once this whole time!"  
  
Bradshaw looked up to Chris from his disk and smiled. "Oooh Chris, I'm sorry that you're not haveing a good time! Your brothers sure seem to be... Are you want to take that happiness away from them so soon?"  
  
"Well I..." Chris stammered. He loved seeing his brothers happy. Maybe if they stayed another week or so... They'd see how foolish this all was and would want to go home. "Ohh... fine. I guess we can stay another week or so..."  
  
And 'another week or so' QUICKLY became two weeks, three weeks... Four months, six months... During that time, Chris saw his brothers take on a drastic transformation... From being rough and tumble hard workers, to platic junky petticure and facial pampered bitches! And unfortunately- he saw himself change too. Bradshaw had so much money... He got used to wearing Versage and expenive name brand clothing. In fact, he liked it. By time a year had passed, Bradshaw had Chris so far gone on his lifestyle that when he popped the question...  
  
"Yes!" Chris cried happily, leaping onto the taller man.  
  
Chris Jericho became Chris Layfield.  
  
The blonde wept on Eddie's chest as he finished his story. "I'm such a fool Eddie! I thought money was SO important that I made myself fall in love with a man who I HATED!"  
  
"Mami... Don't cry." He murmured stroking his hair gently. "You're not a fool. Just some one who got snowed by lavish things..." Everyone does things for money... Eddie thought making a checklist of what he need to borrow from Bradshaw. I.E. one of the corvettes downstairs, a few silver candle sticks... Chris.   
  
"You brought me back to my senses, Eddie... I only wish that I could have met you earlier! Then I wouldn't have married him... I would've married..."  
  
"Me?" Eddie asked kissing Chris's fingers, squeezing his hand tightly.   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
Eddie remained quiet, letting that thought sink in slowly as he stroked Chris's hair.  
  
TBC 


	7. Past Mistakes

Pride, Prejudice and Eddie   
  
Rating: R for sex in later chapters, and sexual situations   
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Summary: An AU fic based on the prejudice and overly american angle crap they have as Bradshaw angle on Smackdown!- Bradshaw is a wealthy buisness man who leaves his lover at home when a certain repair man comes to fix the out door hot tub... slash  
  
Shawn smiled happily as he situated himself on Mark's lap a little better. He was beginning to get to love this man dearly. No one had ever treated him this well before- OR for that matter... Had any type of faith in him whatsoever. Assistant to Mark Calloway. He was going to be an assistant to one of the world's most powerful men. And he seemed to be romantically interested in him to boot!   
  
After their date last night went so well it was remarkable. Mark listened to what Shawn had to say- AND SEEMED INTERESTED NO LESS! He was a total gentlemen... Even brought Shawn flowers. Today the taller man seemed more interested today in briefing him of his duty. Hunter, Kane and Bradshaw were in the car too, oogling Shawn like the night before in the club.   
  
"Ah my dear... Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes I do, Mark! 110%!"  
  
Bradshaw and Hunter exchanged glances. "Um, Mr. Calloway... You're letting Shawn call you Mark... But not us?" Hunter said pipping up before the other could say it.   
  
"Well Helmsley... As I said to Layfield the other day. You calling me Mark would require you being one of three things. My friend, my lover, or my family. Are you both my lovers?"  
  
They shook their heads.   
  
"My family...?"  
  
Another no.  
  
"My friends..."  
  
No.  
  
"Then the only people allowed to call me by my first name would be Shawn- my lover, Kane- my brother, and Chris and his brothers- my friends. Got it?"  
  
They nodded absimally. Kane smiled at that- he loved when Mark was cruel. It really gave them such a strong connection.   
  
"That's not nice." Shawn said quietly. "They may be idiots... But look, they want your attention so badly they're virtually sniviling."  
  
Mark frowned a little. "You know what Shawn, you're right. But I have to be mean to them. See, I've been watching them oogle you since we got in this limosine. And I don't like it. So, I must be mean to them. That way they know to NEVER DO IT AGAIN."   
  
"Creeps- aren't you all married?" Shawn asked wrinkling his nose.   
  
"Yeah." Kane said with a grin. "JBL here struck it rich when he found that little blonde dish up in Winnepeg."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Chris. Forgot about him." Bradshaw wrinkled his nose and started rooting through his wallet. He pulled out a small picture, handing it to him.   
  
Shawn looked at the picture and grinned. The blonde was pretty; angular face, expressive blue eyes, and what looked like a smoking body. "He's very attractive."  
  
"Chris? Yeah, he is." Bradshaw said with a bored yawn. "He always wants me to spend time with him. But you know, a big business man like myself hasn't got the time to do things like that."  
  
"Gee, that's horrible... I hope you let him cheat." Shawn frowned.   
  
"No, Chris would never commit adultery on me."   
  
"I sure would..." He murmured, making Mark chuckle.   
  
"What did you say...?" Bradshaw asked looking at him and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Mark grinned and squeezed Shawn tighter.   
  
"Anyway... Thanks to John... Me and Kane have wives too." Hunter took out a picture of Adam, and Kane one of Christian.   
  
Shawn looked at them and 'hmmed' quietly. "Wow... These three sure do look alike. Are they related?"  
  
Hunter stretched out, putting his hands behind his head. "Yes, acutually. Since Chris had two other brothers... John here took them down to Texas, and we worked them over with some gifts.. Easy pickins."   
  
"What...?" Shawn looked up at Mark. "He's joking right?"  
  
Mark shook his head, brushing some strands out of Shawn's face. "No my dear, I'm afraid not."  
  
"Why didn't you stop them?!" He cried angrily. "You can't do that to people! You can't just BUY them over! That's so wrong! Is that what you're trying to do to me?! Buy me over with this job?! Stop the limo, you can take this job and shove it Mark!" Shawn huffed and climbed out of the limosine.  
  
"Shawn!! SHAWN WAIT!" Mark shouted, stumbling out of the back seat. He saw the blonde fleeing down the streets, and started after him.   
  
-  
  
"Mami, I'm very sorry." Eddie said sitting up in bed. "But I have to go home... My brothers and nephews are waiting for me to come back."   
  
Chris pouted as the latino man climbed out of the bed. "Will you come back tomorrow..?"  
  
Eddie nodded. "Of course. I want to check out that corvette I saw in your garage..."   
  
"Oohhh! That's mine! It needs some severe work... John hasn't taken it out yet..."   
  
The latino man sighed, chuckling softly. "He doesn't do alot of things, does he, mami?"  
  
"Nope. Drinks beer, works, goes on these business trips..." Chris pouted.   
  
"Ah, well... Don't worry Chris, because I've got a hold of you now. And you're never going to be lonely again.."  
  
TBC 


	8. Eddie's Choice

Pride, Prejudice and Eddie   
  
Rating: R for sex in later chapters, and sexual situations   
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Summary: An AU fic based on the prejudice and overly american angle crap they have as Bradshaw angle on Smackdown!- Bradshaw is a wealthy buisness man who leaves his lover at home when a certain repair man comes to fix the out door hot tub... slash  
  
After saying his good byes to Chris, Eddie started off toward his van. He gave one last longing look at the exquisite mansion before pulling away from the curb. Chris was the madien inside the castle, and he pictured himself as the sly, sneaky thief about to save him from the evil king. Which was exactly necessary to do. The longer Chris stayed in there, the harder it would be to make him leave all of those riches.   
  
Eddie began driving, turning on to the interstate. Him and his brothers lived in a tiny apartment in the slums- mostly to avoid getting caught for all the misdoings that they had done. The Guererros were just as skilled as any jewel thief, with the will of any bank robber. And Eddie was the most determined of the bunch. What started as only a way to earn money for their mother's operation about a decade ago, turned into the family buisness. Eddie even left high school to become the accomplished thief that he was today. His job was to scope out a potiental house to free of it's riches, then report back to his eldest brother- Chavo- with a list of what could be taken easily. Then, Chavo's son- also named Chavo (Chavito to end the confusion) could find fakes to replace the valuables with. By time the Guererros were completed, and the poor saps noticed... They were laughing all the way to the bank.  
  
Eddie turned onto the off ramp, dodging a pile of broken glass. This part of the city had seen better days, definately. Once it was very profitable, but as it traveled through the last few decades, fell into disrepair. He pulled up infront of a red brick apartment house in the latino section of town that looked like it could house fifty apartments at least. He dodged the woman breast feeding her baby, her other kids playing on the stairs, and a stray dog that ran out of the building when he opened the door. Sighing, he knew he couldn't bring Chris here. He walked down the hall and opened up the door.   
  
Their apartment was small, mostly due to the piles of paintings, silver treasures, jewelry, and other such things piled high up against the walls. Chavito was on the couch, going over the list of inventory. "Hey Uncle Eddie!"  
  
"Chavito." Eddie said jumping over the top of the couch to land besdie him. "Here's the list."  
  
"Cool thanks! ...Damn... Look at all this stuff! Guy must have dollar bills he uses as tissues or somethin'." Chavo murmured as he glanced over the list.   
  
"Yeah... Enough money so that he'd never know what was missing. Or if what he had was really authentic enough to cause suspicion."  
  
"Whats the matter, Uncle Eddie? Usually a job like this would make you happy!" Chavo said leaning over to look his uncle in the eye.   
  
"Chavito... You ever been in love?"  
  
Chavo blushed slightly. "Kinda... There's this girl Nidia who lives on the forth floor..."  
  
"Ah well, I think I'm in love." Eddie muttered looking down at the ground.  
  
"Oh! With who? Molly down the hallway?"  
  
"Nah, she's scary homes."  
  
"Christian on the fifth floor?"  
  
"He's even worse!"   
  
"Then who?!"  
  
Eddie sighed and pulled out a bottle of water from the cooler on the side of the couch. "The guy we're about to rob's little wife. He's beautiful, ese! Three inches taller than me, long, soft blond hair, pretty blue eyes that sparkle when he laughs... A sweet, loving man who needs me to take him away from there."   
  
"Uncle Eddie... You realise that stealing a person's alot harder than taking a candle stick..."  
  
"I know I know! And on the ride over here I made a decision. I'm going to try and make him leave with me of his own free will.. But I can't take him back here- He got used to living in those riches and the lap of luxery. So I made a decision... A job like this one's going to take a couple of months to do correctly... I'm going to get my G.E.D. and get a real career."  
  
"You mean like a lawyer or somethin'?"   
  
Eddie 'hmmed' at that one, looking up to the chipping paint on the walls thoughtfully. "Yeah, Edwardo Guererro ESQ.! I can see that! Or maybe Dr. Guererro! Something that I can make a lot of money in so that Chris can be proud of me, and want to leave that Layfield guy."  
  
"Wait... John Bradshaw Layfield?"  
  
"Yeah, that's him..."  
  
"He's a financial consultant for Calloway Industries... Why don't you beat him at his own game? No one's better suited for a financial consultant than a thief..."  
  
"Chavito! That's a brillant idea! Eddie Guererro, financial consulant." He grinned and jumped to his feet. "I've got a few calls to make- when your dad gets home, have him come see me. We have a few things to go over."  
  
TBC 


End file.
